


Let Them Talk

by ravenditefairylights



Series: Tolkien Gen Week [7]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Caranthir sews, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Maedhros is an awesome brother, and the kids make fun of him, as fluff as I can make it, as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenditefairylights/pseuds/ravenditefairylights
Summary: Caranthir is upset and Maedhros is as always there to comfort him.Written for Tolkien Gen Week





	Let Them Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Tolkien Gen Week, Day 7, prompt: Free
> 
> Thanks to nelyonelyo for suggesting I do Caranthir.

The banging noise came from Carnistir’s room, and by all means Maitimo could have just ignored it because Carnistir usually tripped over furniture or alternatively kicked them when they got in his way, but he didn’t. Call it a sixth sense or a bigger brother instinct, but Maitimo was sure that it was none of those things.

He was there in a few seconds, and his prediction was true, it _was none_ of these things.

Because in the middle of the room which looked like it had been through a hurricane, desk tumbled over and all of Carnistir’s sewing equipement lying on the floor half in pieces; Carnistir was sitting on the floor. Crying.

“Moryo?” Maitimo asked, slowly coming to crouch in front of his little brother. “What is it? What’s wrong?”

At first Carnistir shook his head with finality, but then when Maitimo put a hand on his arm, he untangled his arms from his knees and wrapped them around his older brother.

“They are just so mean.” He complained lowly. “All of them.”

“Who Moryo?” Maitimo asked, one hand holding Carnistir protectively and the other rubbing circles on his back.

“The other kids.” Carnistir sniffled, snuggling a little closer to Maitimo. This was not new. Over the years, Carnistir had come back home crying or upset many times because of the other children poking fun at him. Maitimo was not a violent person, but he had always felt the need to knock their teeth down their throats. Nothing personal, really.

“What happened Moryo?” He asked instead, calm and kind, like he needed to sound.

“Is sewing only for girls Nelyo?“ Grey questioning eyes looked up at him.

“What? No Moryo, of course not!” Nelyo replied immediately.

“That’s what they said.” Carnistir muttered.

“Does Amil sew, Moryo?” Nelyo asked.

“No.” The boy admitted. “But I do.”

“Yes. And you are very talented at it too.” Maitimo said, and tentantively, Carnistir nodded. “Let them talk. You are great at what you do, and there is no shame in doing what you like.”

“You think so?” The elfling asked hopefully. Maitimo smiled.

“I know so.”

Carnistir beamed.


End file.
